


Aquila's Spell

by Mezita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezita/pseuds/Mezita
Summary: The bishop of Aquila discovers that his beloved, Sicheng, is in love with a knight. Jealous, the bishop plays a curse on the couple, who by day Sicheng would be a hawk and by night the knight would be a wolf. In this way the couple can not surrender to the other. Their only hope is their friend Jaehyun, known as Mouse, the only one who escaped from the walls of Aquila.





	1. Prologue

He was at the altar, praying, pleading, thinking it was for God. But it was for the devil that he, the bishop of Aquila, Yuta Nakamoto, begged for a curse to separate a couple, Sicheng and the horseman Taeyong.

A wonderful night, with stars shining in the cloudless sky, that in a barn there were lovers, Taeyong and Sicheng. Naked, completely surrendered to their love, they did not imagine that peace would be interrupted. 

With his hands pressed against the rosary, blood began to flow between his fingers, mellowing the floor before the altar. The full moon shone all its light.

Hot kisses were given, in one more delivery to the desire and before being warned, Sicheng found himself embraced with a wild wolf. It was to scream, but the brown eyes of the wolf surrendered his identity. It was Taeyong. Sicheng did not understand what was happening, but neither did he abandon the wolf. It was to keep the wolf company, but when the first rays of sunlight illuminated the barn, the wolf was transformed into a human, but at his side was a hawk. And from there, the lovers were doomed to live together, but not to give themselves to each other. They fled from Aquila and it was the mystery where they went.

And the bishop, even without having his forbidden fruit by his side, was satisfied with the curse.


	2. The escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I hope that you don't mind that I have poor skills to write a fight. I really don't know where the sewer ended back then, so excuse me for writing this way. No remindings or more informations, so enjoy the story!

Two soldiers of armor of Roman style and with the insignia of the Order that commands the Castle of Aquila, walked side by side until the entrance of one of the cells of the second pavilion of the prisons that the castle contains. It was the judgment of the famous Mouse, one of the region's most famous thieves, who had finally been caught in an ingenious trick. When they reached the cell, only the thief remained, since his last cellmate was hanged two weeks ago, they found the cell empty, a hole dug deep and next to one of the mattresses that hid the future escape. Then, without delay, the two men rushed to warn the bishop who commanded the Order at Aquila, about the thief's escape.

Meanwhile, under the feet of the faithful, young Jaehyun crawled through the tunnel, which had been cunningly dug for three months, which led him to the center of drainage of the sewer, and above was a fragile metal staircase leading to a small opening, which only served to drain. There was no way, the only way out was through the sewer. And as filthy as he was going to get, the worst was death.

He jumped without a second thought in the green water that led him to an opening that fell on one of the lakes that surrounded the church. He swam away from the place and when guards passed, he submerged himself in the water, not to be caught. As soon as he was sure it was safe, he left the lake which led to a forest, which helped him cover up the escape. From village to village, day after day, the young thief fled as far as possible from Aquila. That place brought him despair, sorrow, and death, and the only thing he did not want in life was to go back there.

But how could he start a new life without needing to steal and if in each village had at least one poster with his face, name and reward. In fact, it was difficult to ask God's forgiveness for his sins, but if the rich did not give to the poor, the poor had to take it.

And it was in the third or fourth village - he lost count of how much he walked, - that his stomach was already painful and his body was already weakening, that he decided to stop at an establishment. The place was in an open space, tables scattered, mostly occupied by farmers or travelers. And it was at one of these tables that the thief saw an open sack of coins. For a moment, his mind wondered how much that open bag was, and how easy it would be to get caught. But the hunger spoke louder and with that he subtly went to the table and sneaked his hand into the sack, taking several coins from it, but his wrist was caught in the gut.

It was his shock to see the captain of the cavalry, the Order of Aquila. Taeil was as feared for his sword skill as for the precision of his use. They say there was only one man in this world to match his agility, Taeyong.

"Well, now, if I was not right. Whoever is a thief never ceases to be one. "

"That's because you've never been hungry.”

"He's still being bold. Maybe he did not spend much time at the Blacksmith."

Jaehyun paled. The Blacksmith was the name of the man who could draw a confession, even if it was not true. His torture skills were not comparable to others in the outskirts of France.

"I think that appeased you a little. Bring in the handcuffs! "

Taeil had only come with three more guards, and the young thief was too weak to fight. But before two guards with a handcuffed Jaehyun took another step, an arrow struck the guard at the thief's left. The attention turned to a man neither too tall nor too muscular, but his face covered in the afternoon light, it looked like a Roman sculpture.

“Of course! The gallant knight of the Order comes to the rescue of the unfortunate! But of course if you were a knight still. "

"Taeil! Have you practiced your battle tactics better? "

"Where is your bird? Apparently he left you. "

If it was to irritate the ex-knight, he did not show it. He just dropped the beast and drew his sword. Taeil just signaled the two remaining guards to fight the ex-knight. Meanwhile, Jaehyun was taken by Taeil to his horse, but was attacked by a bird, it was a hawk. Jaehyun got rid of the bully with a kick that wobbled him, the bird had already flown away with the thief who hid elsewhere. Taeyong had already killed the two guards with only one cut on the left cheek.

“I see my bird surprised you."

"I'll finish you!"

"I want to see you try."

And the two went to a totally different fight, while Taeyong defended and attacked, Taeil in the rage just attacked and strong. It was in a frontal attack, that Taeyong saw a breach in the abdomen, hurting him, but not mortally.

"I want you to deliver a message. Tell Yuta that I'm coming. "

With this he took the beast and the frightened young Jaehyun, with the hawk in pursuit of the two, walked away from there. And Taeil spat blood promising revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeil is the other bad guy, not my intetion, but you see he is the person that came in my mind right when I was writing this chapter, so I hope you don't mind. No hate people! See u soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the movie LadyHawke, with Michelle Pfeiffer. I just saw a good story for my favorite couple from NCT! I hope that you guys liked it!


End file.
